


Dr. Heart Swapper

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Body Swap, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Mera Mera no Mi | Flame-Flame Fruit, One Shot, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Ending, may come back to this in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace suggests to trade some body parts using Law’s shambles ability. The idea seems harmless until Law accidentally switches way more than he’d planned.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	Dr. Heart Swapper

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of AceLaw Week 2021: [Body Swap | Fire](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/642072929495072768/polar-tangmoby-dick-body-swap-fire-day-3-of)
> 
> This is a one shot for now, but I may add to it in the future!

It started as Ace’s idea.

Admittedly, it piqued Law’s interest when Ace suggested that they swapped bodies. Maybe not literally, as that would cause some complications with their limited powers, but Law agreed to switch some of their body parts around just to satisfy the curiosity. If that turned into some kind of sexual act, then so be it. They were alone on the Polar Tang anyway. 

The plan, of course, did not go as smoothly as they’d thought. Somewhere along the way, they’d actually managed to switch bodies completely. Law’s consciousness in Ace’s body, Ace’s consciousness in Law’s body. 

How the _fuck_ were they supposed to get out of this one?

“Okay… I know this is a problem,” Ace began, still surprising himself when he heard Law’s voice, “but it’s kinda hot.”

“You’re not the least bit worried we can’t switch back?” Law asked.

Ace looked down at Law’s body and let his hands run along the front of his exposed torso. He completely ignored the question, too busy feeling up this sexy, sexy body. “When were you gonna tell me your skin’s this sensitive, hm?” He smirked.

Law opened his mouth to answer, but paused and raised his eyebrows when Ace’s body seemed to respond to the smirk. “When were _you_ going to tell me that me smirking gets you hard?”

Ace blushed and opened his mouth with the intention of coming up with some kind of response, but then he got a devious idea. “Why would I tell you when I can just… show you what really turns me on?”

“Where is this going?”

“I’m sayin’ that I know my body pretty well,” Ace said as he moved closer. “So that means I know exactly how to make you get all flustered.”

Law crossed his arms and backed up. “Isn’t it weird that you’re basically trying to turn on yourself?”

Ace shrugged. “Kinda. But I know that you can feel it, so it’s still really hot.” He stepped closer again as he tried to figure out which line would be the best to give his own body a boner. The moment he got close enough to his own ear, he whispered, “Dr. Trafalgar will see you now.”

The plan was to turn Law on.

The plan was _not_ to make Law combust into flames and cause chaos. Right. Using devil fruit powers for the first time took some practice, and Law had not had practice with Ace’s flames.

“Fuck!” Law exclaimed, frantically patting himself in a weak attempt to put out the flames. This didn’t work. “How do I stop them??”

“Just… I don’t know! You just kinda think about it!” Ace said. “Think about yourself not being on fire!”

Law huffed and tried to stay away from anything that could catch fire, which was basically the entirety of the submarine. “Let’s move outside,” he said, already making his way to the exit. “I’d rather risk causing a scene than burning down my ship.”

Ace quickly followed him, and grabbed a bucket on the way. He would have to use his on-the-spot backup plan.

“What’s that?” Law asked once they were outside.

Ace looked down at where Law had pointed, then looked back up at him. “A bucket.”

Law rolled his eyes, and the flames grew. Apparently, anger also made him produce fire. “Yes. I know. But what are you planning to do with that?”

Ace’s eyes went wide and he decided to answer with action rather than with words. He knew his actual body wouldn’t burn, but he didn’t want to know what would happen if the flames somehow grew infinitely bigger. He ran to the edge of the water, grabbed some into the bucket, and then splashed Law.

Law’s instinct was to flinch and cover his eyes, but the flames had successfully been put out. No more flames could be made if sea water was involved. “Thanks,” he said with a sigh. Though he was uncomfortable and a bit tired now, he was thankful he hadn’t turned into a sun. “Let’s head back inside so we can figure out how to switch back.”

“Should I grab some more water?” Ace asked. “Y’know, just in case?”

Law shook his head and motioned for Ace to follow him. “I’ve got seastone cuffs inside,” he said. “And judging by the way your body just responded to that statement, I have a feeling we’re going to need them.”

Ace giggled and followed behind Law again until they got back inside. “How’re we gonna put them on? Both of us will be affected by it.”

“I don’t have to put them on completely,” Law said as he looked through his drawer. “I just have to be touching them.”

“Why do you have them, anyway?” Ace asked. 

Law made sure to pick up the handcuffs before he said his next statement. “I can always use regular handcuffs on you in bed and then have you touch the seastone ones to give myself more control,” he said. “We both know you tend to set yourself on fire when you get really excited.”

“It was one time--”

Law gave Ace a look.

“Okay, it was two times--”

“Ace.”

“Fine! It was multiple times, but how do you know I’m not doin’ it on purpose?”

Law chuckled. “Whatever you say, dear,” he said. “However, that’s a conversation for another time. We should be figuring out how to switch back, and I need you to learn how to shambles us to normal.”

“Well, I gotta learn ‘room’ first, right?” Ace held up his hand, palm facing down. He looked up at Law and winked. “How’s my form?”

“Beautiful. Now stop fucking around and take this seriously,” Law said. “You have to focus. Imagine everything you want to do.” He sat down on his bed. The seastone cuffs were draining his energy, and he didn’t want to risk collapsing onto the hard floor.

Ace nodded and took a deep breath, but kept the pose since he wasn’t sure if it was necessary or not. He imagined the blue ‘room’ swirling from his palm, then spreading out to surround the area. “Room.” Nothing. 

“Again,” Law said softly. 

Another deep breath. Concentrate more. “Room.” With slight hesitation, the ‘room’ appeared and surrounded them. Ace flipped his hand and pointed his fingers into the second pose he’d seen Law do.

“Wait.”

Ace looked over at Law. “What?”

“You need to imagine it first,” Law explained. “Think about my consciousness and your consciousness swapping back into the correct places.”

“How do I imagine consciousness?” Ace asked. “It’s not exactly… something you can see. ...Right?”

Law shrugged. “Put some kind of image to it. Whatever that means for you, think of that.”

Ace nodded again. “Alright.” He closed his eyes and connected the idea of a consciousness with the image of themselves as if they were souls. He imagined the mismatched souls floating out and going back to the correct body. “Shambles.”

Nothing.

“Shambles.”

Still nothing.

Ace was quiet, then. Maybe if he imagined it again and really concentrated, it would work. Once he felt he could see it clearer in his mind, he said, “Shambles.”

It still didn’t work. Instead, he’d swapped the both of their positions with Ace standing on the bed and Law collapsing to the floor on his ass with an ‘oof.’ Ace gasped and climbed down from the bed to kneel beside Law.

“Shit, are you okay?” Ace asked.

Law nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “Luckily, I didn’t land on anything too hard.” Carefully, he moved to stand, with Ace doing the same. “Maybe we should try again later. These cuffs are making me exhausted, and I think frustration is going to hinder your learning process.”

Ace sighed. “Okay.” He wasn’t sure how, but the ‘room’ gradually disappeared and he could feel a weight lifted off of him. He hadn’t realized just how energy-consuming Law’s powers were. “We can cuddle and maybe I can see what it’s like to date a human furnace.”

“It’s really nice,” Law said as he set the cuffs down on the side-table. He’d probably be fine. “Especially when we meet on colder islands.” He began to get undressed - not that Ace’s body had that much clothing on to begin with, but it was still uncomfortable with the higher body temperature.

Ace started to get undressed as well. Even if Law’s body wasn’t as warm as his own, he was still himself and he wanted to wear the least amount of fabric possible. When he climbed into the bed, he held the sheets open to invite Law in. “What if your crew comes back before we can figure this out?”

Law rested down on the bed and snuggled beside Ace. Somehow, the proximity felt way better in Ace’s body. “We can figure that out when the time comes,” he said. “They’re used to strange situations like this, so I’m sure they won’t be too freaked out. Though, it would be entertaining, hm?”

Ace let out a laugh. “Not sure how I feel about scarin’ your crew, but I know how you like to intimidate people.”

Law hummed and closed his eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before Ace continued to speak. “What if… we never switch back?” he asked softly. “Or it takes years for me to learn your powers?”

“We’ll fix it, don’t worry,” Law reassured. He wasn’t sure exactly how long it would take, but maybe the fact that Ace already knew how to control one devil fruit power would help speed up the process. “It didn’t take me that long to learn how to use shambles.”

“Okay.” Ace snuggled in closer and closed his eyes. There was no use stressing about it right now. “G’night. Love you.”

Law kissed Ace’s neck - it was weird to feel his own skin, but he tried not to think too hard about it. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
